1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a sputtering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A sputtering apparatus for coating workpieces includes a preparation chamber, a deposition chamber, two support assemblies respectively positioned in the preparation chamber and the deposition chamber, and a number of posts for fixing the workpieces. The posts are transferred from the preparation chamber to the deposition chamber and are mounted on the respective support assembly. If the posts are not easily mounted on or easily demounted from the respective support assembly, the efficiency of the coating process will be decreased. Hence, the mounting and demounting efficiency of the posts is of great importance in coating apparatus design.